1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and an electronic apparatus system that employs such a connector; specifically, it relates to a connector capable of having either forward connection or reverse connection and an electronic apparatus system that employs such a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronics industry, in order to have an application function with other peripheral devices, it is necessary to utilize a connector as an interface; therefore, all kinds of connectors have been developed. Generally speaking, such connectors comprise male connectors and female connectors. When connected, one end of a male connector is connected with a device and one end of a female connector is connected with another device. The other end of the male connector and the other end of the female connector are electrically connected to achieve the connection between the devices. Currently, however, the majority of connectors offer only uni-directional plug-in, so users need to take the directivity into consideration while plugging an electronic device into another electronic device. In order to enable both forward connection and reverse connection on another device, it is necessary to place two male (or female) connectors in the electronic device, while placing one female (or male) connector in another electronic device, or vice versa. Thus the cost of manufacturing the connector will be increased.
For the above reason, it is necessary to provide an electrical connector so that the aforementioned problem can be obviated.